Old Habits Die Hard
by DrewMayShipper
Summary: Why did he always do this for me? May thought out loud. She went wide eyed and turned away from Drew, trying to hide her crimson face, realizing what she had just said. Drew just chuckled and answered with a simple phrase.


A/N: Wow. This **is** the longest and possibly the longest thing I've ever written slash type. It's Contestshipping-centric, but there is some Pokeshipping, and just a smidge of Luckyshipping if you look hard enough (:  
I hope you guys enjoy it!  
P.S. Fluff/Cheesy/OOC-ness/Random-ness Warning (:

* * *

Key:

"Talking"_Thinking  
_Emphasis  


* * *

Disclaimer: The only person I know of who owns Pokemon is Satoshi Tajiri. And my name isn't that...

* * *

It all started when they were young and naïve, around the age of thirteen. After Ash, Brock, Max, and May had all gone separate ways (Ash and Brock to the Sinnoh region, Max back to Littleroot Town, and May headed for Johto) May felt lonesome and inwardly depressed. She missed those days when her best friends and little brother would travel together and have the best of times throughout their journey. The sunny, cloudless afternoon did not suit her mood at all. May quickly shook her head and cleared it of any negative thoughts. She would need to focus on the upcoming contest in Cherrygrove City.

"Hey May."

A voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked up to see a flying green reptile Pokemon with a long tail that ends in a fan, red domes for eyes and diamond shaped wings. _A Flygon…? Doesn't Drew have a Flygon? _She looked behind the Flygon to see a familiar face she hadn't seen in a while. Instantly, her sapphire eyes lit up and there was no trace of her previous despair as she waved back to the person as a response. It's funny how he managed to do that to her.

"Hey Drew!"

"Need a lift to Cherrygrove?"

May pondered on this. Should she keep walking a couple of days more to Cherrygrove, wear herself out and smell horrible or should she ride with Drew on his Flygon, get there a lot faster and smell a lot better?

"Hmm…sure, why not?" Drew ordered his Flygon to fly lower to the ground until they reached May's level. May hurriedly jumped onto Flygon's back behind Drew, but she might've jumped on a bit too hurriedly…May didn't notice her foot had accidentally kicked Flygon's hind leg while in the process of getting on and had sent Flygon soaring off into the sky. May felt herself falling off Flygon's backside and closed her eyes, bracing for the impact. However, said impact never came.

She opened one eye to find herself not falling and in front of Drew, who was holding her tightly by the waist. Her inner fan girl was squealing with joy before disappearing back into the depths of her mind. A faint pink splashed across May's face before she could force herself to face Drew. May had already figured out her feelings for Drew long ago, but would never tell anyone. Sensing that the pink had faded from her face, she calmed down and turned around to ask Drew what had happened.

"Well, you were falling an-"

"I know that much, Drew!"  
"Snappy, are we? That's no way to thank the person who saved your life."  
"You saved me…?"  
"Of course. Who else would've?"

"Ehehehe…"

May sweat dropped and stuck her tongue out sheepishly. Silence ensued after that. May couldn't take the awkward silence anymore and was about to open her mouth to speak until Drew beat her to it.

"Looks like we're there."

May turned back to the front and saw the buildings of Cherrygrove straight ahead. The sun was setting and gave the town a dazzling orange glow. In short, the sight of the town was beautiful…to May, at least. For Drew, a different sight was more beautiful. Her chocolate brown hair was blowing in the wind, her sapphire eyes were sparkling with joy, the orange glow outlining her body, and her smile were Drew's focus. Drew wouldn't admit it out loud, but he finally realized of his feelings towards May. He wondered if she ever felt the same…Putting his thoughts aside for the moment, he ordered Flygon to fly down to the Pokemon center.

"Why are we flying down to the Pokemon center, Drew?"  
"For the obvious…to get you a room, to get our Pokemon checked, and to register for the contest."

"I knew that! I was talking about the whole "getting me a room."

"What? You want to share my hotel room with me?"  
"Psh! I would never share a room with you! You probably take like an hour in the shower! I was talking about me renting my own hotel room!"

"Don't you usually stay at the Pokemon center though?"  
"What? I'm not allowed to stay at a hotel room now? And how did you know I usually stay at the Pokemon center?!"

"…Well, I usually see you there when I pick up my Pokemon."  
"Ohh…I knew that."

"Then why'd you ask?"  
"Because I can!"

May then stuck her tongue out like a five year old.

"Well, let's go drop off our Pokemon and go rent our hotel rooms then."

They did just that. A few minutes later, a loud, audible scream could be heard throughout the hotel and to those who were standing outside it.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but there's only one room left…"

"Okay…thank you."

"I can't believe I have to share a room with you!" May screamed continually in the hallway. Drew simply chuckled and flicked his hair…as always. May's inner fan girl went into a wild frenzy again.

"What's so bad about sharing a room with me?" Drew asked, slight mock hurt in his voice, as they entered the room.

"Weren't you listening to what I said before we got here?!"

"No."

"Argh!" May ran into the room and jumped on one of the two beds, grabbing the nearest pillow and screaming into it. In all actuality, Drew had heard everything May had said, but he found her rather adorable when she was angry and he couldn't help smiling as May screamed into the pillow. _At least the room has two beds. _Drew thought. _And two of everything else, come to think of it…_

What seemed like years later, but was really only thirty seconds, May hopped into the bathroom while dragging her bag along.

"Oh sure, go ahead and take the bathroom without asking me if I'd like to go first…" _Wait…there's only one bathroom in this room!_

Drew quickly got over his tiny hissy fit and started pounding on the bathroom door. The sound of running water was still evident. Ten minutes later…Drew was still pounding on that door until the door finally opened up.

"Okay, you can use the bathroom now, Drew!"

May then rushed to her bed and read some book entitled "Annoying the Heck Out of Your Rival" by Gary Oak. _Hey…I have that book! Psh…mine's better! It's autographed!_ A maniacal look spread on Drew's face until May poked him back into reality.

"Go take a shower! You smell like Drew!"  
"I know. I smell good."

"Uh-huh…"

May then shoved Drew into the bathroom and threw his backpack in there with him. (He has one! We just never see it because he always leaves it at the hotel!) Minutes later, Drew finished his shower and walked out the bathroom door. He was set to annoy May like crazy, but he spotted her sleeping on one of the beds. Drew sighed to himself and smiled. He had had a good day, being able to spend it with May, whom he hadn't seen in so long. He decided the pestering could wait until later. He too, climbed into bed and soon fell asleep.

The next few days were spent practicing for the upcoming contest and arguing over the bathroom. The Cherrygrove Contest day finally arrived and one of our two coordinators emerged victorious.

"The winner of the Cherrygrove City Contest is May with her winning team of Combusken and Eevee! Let's all give May and her Pokemon partners a round of applause for all their hard work today!"

May walked up on stage to receive her Cherrygrove contest ribbon…which was ironically colored green and red. Drew happened to notice that from the background, where he watched her take the ribbon. As soon as he turned around, he was greeted by a pair of sapphire eyes.

"I told you I'd beat you, Drew!" May then happily showed off her ribbon.

"I hope you realize that I let you win so you could catch up."

"But this is the first contest in the Johto region!"  
"I know that. I meant for you to catch up to all my previous ribbons."

May stuck out her tongue childishly again. She seemed to be doing that a lot around Drew. Drew had given her a lovely rose that seemed to come from absolutely nowhere. May smiled and admired the rose. The both of them then began bickering like a married couple on the way back to the hotel, but not before blushing madly at all the remarks of them looking like a married couple. Once inside their hotel room, they packed up and got ready to part their separate ways.

"I guess I'll see you at the next contest, Drew?"

"Yeah…"

May started walking down the road until she heard a voice."  
"Wait!"

Spinning around quickly, May turned to find Drew standing there with his Flygon hovering behind him.

"Yeah, Drew?"  
"Well, seeing as we're both going to the next town and all…"  
"Yeah?"

"I could give you a ride the-"

"Oh my gosh! Thank you, Drew! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Drew was inwardly thanking May she was too focused on thanking him over and over to notice his face burning.

"May…I know it's fun hugging me and all, but we should probably leave now."

"Hehe…sorry!"

May's face was pink all over. Drew simply smiled at this. He walked over to Flygon, May following suit. She latched onto his waist, not wanting to fall off like the first time, and they were off into the sky again, both of them feeling something new had developed between the both of them.

Over the following years, they followed the same schedule over and over for the Hoenn contests as they did for the Johto contests. Drew would take May to every town, they would check into a hotel and get one room, even if the hotel had plenty of space left. They'd win ribbons left and right, argue constantly, leave the next day and start all over again. They were currently twenty-one years old and the biggest event to probably ever occur in their life was going on.

"Calm down, May!"

"I can't! It's my wedding day!"

The brunette then went into a slight state of panic with red-orange haired Misty attempting to calm her down. Next door, Drew and Ash were having the same dilemma.

"Calm down, Drew! Everything's going to be fine!"

"It's my wedding day! I don't think calm is in the question!"

"I didn't travel all the way back to Hoenn to LaRousse City and drag Misty along with me from Kanto just to see you're nervous like crazy! I came here to be your best man and to watch you get married!"

"Do you hear me, May?!"  
"Yes, Misty…"

"You're one scary maid of honor, Misty…" May whispered to herself.

"Did you say something, May?"  
"No!"

"Good. Now get ready to march down that aisle while I get your dad." With that, Misty disappeared from May's sight.

Yep, it was Drew and May's wedding day. During all that time spent traveling together, at one point and time, the both of them confessed their feelings to each other. They figured they had known each other long enough…eleven years of knowing someone and eight years of traveling with them was long enough to get to know someone and decide you're going to be with them forever.

The wedding arrangements were made and Drew had so nicely flown everyone on May's list down to LaRousse where he strongly insisted they get married. Norman, Caroline, Max, Ash, Misty, Delia, Professor Oak, Brock, and Lucy were all inside the beautifully decorated church with them. It was quite a sight to behold. The church was spotless and there were red roses everywhere in the church, hanging from the draped with white fabric ceiling and walls.

"May, you ready honey?"

May sighed to herself and walked outside of her dressing room. Her dad offered his arm and she took it, giggling to herself.

"I can't believe my little girl is all grown up and getting married!" He cried manly tears of joy.

May laughed and said excitedly, "Come on, Dad! We have to go walk down the aisle!"

"Right!"

Instantly, any signs of leakage were gone from Norman's eyes and he began guiding May down the pure white silk that covered the aisle.

Drew was looking extravagantly handsome from May's point of view. He was wearing a pure white tux from head to toe and the only color on his suit was his green striped tie that accented his hair and a red rose in his jacket pocket. May noticed the suit fit him well, showing how tall he had gotten over the eight years they traveled together and his dress shirt underneath his jacket was practically clinging on to his even more well-built chest. May's inner fan girl couldn't take the sight and had possibly fainted or died. May was hoping it just fainted.

She was approaching closer and closer towards him. Drew noticed how the off-the-shoulder dress pure white dress fitted her figure perfectly and how her hair was put up in an elegant bun with her signature side bangs framing her face. The bouquet she was holding was filled with nothing but red roses and the veil covering her face was transparent, allowing the sunlight from the window behind Drew to cover May's face with a white light. In short, she looked like an angel; she was only missing her wings.

"We're here, May! This has got to be the happiest day of my life!" Norman went back to crying his manly tears of joy on his way back to the pews. The preacher went through his thoroughly memorized lines, not noticing Drew and May constantly smiling back and forth at each other. They exchanged their "I Do's" and the moment everyone had been waiting for finally arrived.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone sitting in the pews were now at the edge of their seat, holding their breath in anticipation.

"Dun dun…dun dun….dun dun dun dun dun dun!!"

"Ash! Quit with the suspense noises!" An audible whack could be heard as Ash fell to the floor, knocked out, while Misty smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry! Continue with the wedding!"

"You may now kiss the bride…anytime now."

Drew and May smiled broadly and moved in for the long anticipated kiss. The whole church broke into applause and cheering after they broke apart.

"Ohh! This is the happiest day of my life!" Caroline started breaking out in tears, along with Norman and his manly tears of joy.

"Throw the bouquet, May!"

Max was eager to see who would end up catching it. Yes…he was that bored. May did as her little brother said and threw the dozen roses wrapped with a ribbon. Drew and May watched the roses fly through the air and land into the hands of a red-orange haired girl we all know and watch Ash argue with constantly.

"Looks like the wedding bells are ringing for you next, Ash." Ash and Misty blushed at Drew's comment, realizing everyone in the church was smiling at them, thinking the same thing.

"Okay, fine! We'll get married soon!"

The crowd burst into cheers once again as soon as those words left Ash's mouth. More sobbing could be heard from Ash's mother, Delia, and she joined Caroline and Norman in their little group of tears of joy.

"Looks like it'll be my turn to be the maid of honor soon, huh Misty?" Misty gave an evil look of doom to May, scaring May out of her wits until Misty reassured her with a smile.

"Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way, May!"

Ash and Misty then proceeded to leave. Both of them said good-bye to the newly married couple and headed back to Kanto. Little by little, the crowd had said their good-byes and wishes for the best as they all left back to their homes. This would be a day to remember…

As we skip ahead three years to the future, Drew and May both twenty-four years old and of course, happily married, we sneak a peek into their lives. Mr. Contesta had retired and Drew had taken his place, now on the panel of judges and the head of the Contest Coordinating Committee. May had taken over Vivian and Lillian's job as the new MC.

"Hey May. Wake up." Drew kept poking his wife until she rolled off the bed.

"I'm up!" May then rushed to the bathroom and showered as quickly as she could. From the shower, May could hear Drew yell out, "I'll meet you downstairs." _I guess he already showered and brushed his teeth and everything else then…_As soon as May finished her shower, she dressed in her usual attire except for the fact that the dark blue color had been replaced with emerald green.

Rushing downstairs, she met Drew holding a plate of pancakes. She gladly took the plate and ate it lightning quick.

"Is my cooking really that good?"

"Maybe…"

"Hurry and finish up, May! We have to get to the new contest hall and open it all grandly, talk about it, and pose for pictures and everything else…"

"Okay, let's goooo!"

May was about to call out one of her beloved Pokemon until Drew held her wrist, not allowing her to call out her Pokemon.

"Drew! I was about to call out Gardevoir!"

"Why?"

"So she could use teleport to get me there? Duh!"

"Nah. Not today."

"Why not?"

"You'll see."

Drew then picked up May bridal style and walked outside, May still in his arms. He greeted Flygon, who was outside in the backyard. Drew swiftly got on Flygon's back, making sure May was sitting in front of him and wouldn't fall off.

"This is why."

"Drew, why are we on Flygon's back? Haha…this brings me back to those days when Drew would give me a lift to each town for the contests…I always wondered why he did that…"

"May, I don't know if you realize you just said that out loud."

May went wide-eyed at this and turned away from Drew, trying to hide her crimson face.

"Why did you always give me a lift to every town?"  
"Because I could've."

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"Yeah, it does."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah, it does."  
"Fine then! At least tell me why you still give me a lift when I can just get Gardevoir to teleport me anywhere?!"

"Old habits die hard."

Drew chuckled to himself and flicked his hair. May blushed and understood what he meant. She laid back until she was sitting comfortably in Drew's lap, snuggling into his chest.

"Maybe it's a good thing old habits die hard."

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think? I warned you about all the fluff/cheesy/OOC/random-ness! Although, I had to admit it was fun writing those parts...but I hope you guys just enjoyed the story overall! Review with any suggestions you might have or any one-shots you possibly want me to write...but please keep them limited to Pokemon and Naruto if you decide to ask for one...and I might reject the one-shot if it's not a couple I agree with. Haha (: But overall, I really do hope you liked this story (: 


End file.
